Because You Left
by Supernaturalgirl03
Summary: Edward leaves bella.Victoria finds her.Shes now a vampire.She befriends Lily and James Potter and later on the famous Harry Potter and gang.Before any HP books.OOC Bella/? Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover

AN

**This starts after Edward leaves bella and lily and james are married. This is a twilight & harry Potter crossover. It starts before harry is born. In mine I'm going to pretend that when Bella first went to Forks she was 16 so in this story she'll meet lily at 18. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. This is my first fan fiction. Anyone have ideas for who Bella should be with?? Not Edward and not a girl please :) If you have any questions or anything ask! Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot!! Thx!!**

Ch 1

He's gone. He left. They all did. I thought they loved me. I thought they cared. I thought he was the one. I guess not. They all lied.

It's been two months. I just found out I'm a witch but I don't care. I moved in with Renee and Phil. Nothing matters anymore.

Its December now and I'm still numb on the inside. I put up an act for Renee and Phil pretending to be normal. They have been teaching me magic. I'm good at it and they think I'm happy now. But I'm not. It's all just an act.

It's February now and I'm slowly getting better. He lied when he left. I don't understand why. He could've just told me the truth but he didn't. It still hurts but magic takes my mind off of it.

Victoria found me. I've been with her for a year now. She tortures me, says I'm worthless. She tells me I deserve to die. I don't know what to think anymore.

Vampire. It's what I am now. I'm forever 18. Victoria slipped up and bit me. She left after that. Not that I minded. I'm all alone, me and my memories. I'm not supposed to remember my human life; its supposed to be blurry. It's not. I remember everything in perfect detail, perfect clarity. I am powerful too. I don't deserve all of the power I have. My power is a mind shield, seeing, knowing, and controlling. I can see from your past to your deepest fear to your wedding day. I can know anything in a few simple seconds. I can control anything from minds to the elements to appearances. The only thing people know about is my shield. This has been my life since he left and it's about to get worse.

**Review Please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Hope you like! Review after please! **** P.S. -in Bellas visions she can see thoughts and feel emotions if she really wants to. **

**-Also, the Volturi know about witches and wizards but don't know she's one. All they know is she has a mental shield.**

**- Hogwarts starts at 13 in this story. Sorry about this but the reason will hopefully be understood in the story.**

Ch 2

Bella P.O.V

Victoria changed me about a month ago. My hair is now a redish brown and my eyes were red, but I changed them to crystal blue and I have surprisingly good control for a newborn. I've been wandering around this forest for hours. The hunting is good here. In England that is. I don't know why I came here, I just felt like something important would happen if I did.

Figuring I've been wallowing in the past and this forest long enough, I sprinted north. A few minutes later I came to a nice house. Thinking it would be better for both me and them if I stayed at the edge of the forest instead of going any closer, I leaned against a tree. I could hear four heartbeats inside. The atmosphere was happy. They seemed to be celebrating. Looking through the window I could see three boys and a girl, they were wizards. One of them was Sirius Black. I can remember my mother talking about him before. If he's there then they must be his best friends. The girl had a ring on her left hand so that must be Lily. James Potter would be the one with the black hair and glasses, so that leaves Remus as the one left.

Feeling like I was intruding I went to step back into the forest. What I hadn't noticed was that I had unconsciously been moving towards them so I was a bit out of the forest. When I stepped back I hit the tree. The noise made Remus look towards the window. Seeing me he tensed slightly. The next thing I knew all four of them were in front of me, Lily slightly hidden behind James.

"Why are you here?" asked James. It seems Remus informed them what I was. Ignoring the question for the moment, I looked at Lily who had been staring at me the whole time. She was deciding what she thought of me, so I decided to do the same. Looking at her Aura I was amazed. She was a very kind person, and tried to see the best in everyone. I felt like I could trust her, so I made an impulse decision to show her bits of my past. I showed her flashes of the problem with the nomads, my party, Edward leaving me, finding out I'm a witch and lastly the day when Victoria decided to seek revenge. Both of our faces were void of emotion the whole time, but I knew she could see my emotions through my eyes. I turned away and looked back at James.

"I was just passing through." I stated truthfully. Lily and surprisingly Remus seemed to be the only ones who believed me.

"What do you hunt and how old are you?" he asked.

"I hunt animals once a month, as I am able to eat normal human food. Even then, I don't need much. I am around one month old." I said looking at Lily again. She looked at me for a minute then a big smile came to her face.

"Excuse James, he's just protective that's all." she said smiling. "I'm Lily, that's Sirius and this is Remus. You are?" she pointed to each person as she said their name. Sirius waved slightly. I could tell that if Lily had accepted me so would he. Remus just gave a short nod. Realizing my scent must be bothering him I changed it so the smell was tolerable. He looked at me shocked but grateful so I just gave him a small smile. I decided my name was going to be Alexis White now. Isabella Swan was gone and hopefully for forever.

"Alexis White, nice to meet you." I said smiling.

Lily skipped out from behind James in very Alice like manner. Once she got up to me she threw her arms around me and hugged me, surprisingly hard for a human. James tensed then relaxed once he saw that I wasn't going to kill his wife. It seems to me that if Lily decided on something they would all agree on it. My attention was brought back when I noticed that Lily had stepped back a little. I was about to say something when she cut me off.

"You are coming back with us, and that's final." The last part was mainly to the boys but it was also to me. She stood there waiting to see if I would deny it. When I didn't, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house with the guys following quickly behind. They were all surprised when I let her drag me into her house, but not nearly as surprised as me. I wanted run far away and never come back but something compelled me to stay. When she closed the door to her house I closed the door to my past and decided to go with the flow for once. I left behind all of my worries behind about getting close to someone and having them leaving and turned my head to the people I knew would become my new family. And that they did.

Over the next year we all became inseparable. I met the rest of the people from the order, including the Longbottoms and Peter Pettigrew. There was something off about him but I never worried about it. Going back, I wish I had payed more attention to that sense and not just brushed it off. To everyone except Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily, I was human and a witch. No one suspected anything and no one tried to prove otherwise.

I remember the day Lily told me she was pregnant. Of course she knew that I already knew, but it was nice to hear the excitement in her voice and see the way her eyes lit up at the thought of carrying a child. She and James had asked for the gender the child to be a surprise, so I complied, to her and James at least. Sirius, Remus and I all got together and decorated baby Harry his room. We bought toys and anything needed, all under my approval. I saw what other people were going to give so we avoided buying those.

The day Harry was born was probably the happiest day of my life. I was Lily's house looking in the future. I saw that she was going to give birth to Harry without James so I ran upstairs, told her I would be back as soon as possible and left to get the guys.

I found Remus and Sirius first and together we all found James. I told them to apparate to the house in 15 minutes. They were confused why but did as I said. The look on all of their faces when they first saw Harry was something I'll never forget. Especially Sirius, when they asked him to be his godfather.

The day I lost my best friend was in October **(Sorry is that's not right!!)**. I was out hunting when I felt waves of pain. I ran towards the house it was coming from which I realised was the Longbottoms. Just before I got there I changed my appearance to look like Bella Swan. No one would be able to recognize me like this. When I got there Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing Alice and Frank. I looked around for Neville only to be relieved to find he was at his grandmothers' house. I shot out a disarming spell, not a second later. Bellatrix glared at me before picking up her wand and apparating away. I switched my appearance back to normal and ran to Alice and her husband. Hearing Dumbledore running up the path to their door I apparated out with a quick sorry and you'll be alright now. Where I apperated was Lily and James' house but what I _saw_ was worse. I landed in the backyard and fell to the ground, caught in a vision. I could see James die at the hand of Voldemort. The last thoughts through his head was that he loved us. Us being Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus and everyone else. When he got to me, it was like he knew I was there, watching him. He told me silently that it wasn't my fault, to take care of Harry, he'll miss me and he was glad to have a sister like me. I watched helplessly as Lily died and saved Harrys' life. The way Voldemort disappeared and the way Dumbledore found them. I heard the last thoughts of Lily and they were the same as James. She knew Harry would be safe as long as I was around. She believed in me.

In the thirteen years that passed I went into a depressed state again. That was how the Volturi found me. I was with them for 13 years, fighting, killing and falling deeper and deeper into numbness, until one day Dumbledore found me. I was out on a mission in England and there he was across the street. He walked up to me gave me a letter and walked away. The letter was the one they had just sent Harry, his acceptance letter into Hogwarts. There was a sticky note attached with a street name. This is what brought me out and kept me going.

I made it seem to Aro that I died in battle when actually I ran to the street. Dumbledore knew I would 'wake up' out of my state. Meeting Dumbledore was the beginning of another life, this time I would not give it up.

Over the next two years I busied myself with finding out what had happened since I left. When I wasn't doing that I was checking up on Harry. I watched as he found the Philosopher's Stone and saved Ginny Wesley. Several times I had to restrain myself from storming into Hogwarts and keeping him safe. What I did do was visit him in the summers. I went as a human looking like Alexis White and became his friend. I knew I couldn't really introduce myself until he started his third year. I also had to make myself look his age. I am and always will be 18 but I made myself younger and each summer I changed my appearance slightly to make it look like I grew up.

Right now I have dark brown, almost black hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. I'm posing as a 17 year old witch and I'm at Kings Cross Station, ready to start third year at Hogwarts as Alexandria Marie Smith.

**Review Please and tell me who she should be with! If you have any ideas for the plotline or how/when she should meet the Cullens the ideas will help a lot. Thanks to anyone who reviewed before or read my story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own harry potter or twilight. I have decided on the pairing but thanks for the ideas. I also forgot to add in the last chapter that Alex is Harrys godmother & Alex is actually posing as 16 not 17. Sorry about that. **

**-When I said that Bella could control her appearance that also means that if she were to get scratched by a werewolf( hint!) or getting 'I must not tell lies' written on her hand (hint!), the scar would show just like it would for any human. **

**- Lastly, because of everything from Alexs past, she isn't a weak fragile girl anymore. She's more confident and outgoing. Hanging out with Sirius and James contributed to this :P. There will be swearing so if you don't like it I'm sorry but I'm not changing it.**

**Anyway, here ya go and Review Plz!**

Ch.3

_Right now I have dark brown, almost black hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. I'm posing as a 16 year old witch and I'm at Kings Cross Station, ready to start third year at Hogwarts as Alexandria Marie Smith._

Alex POV.

Albus, or rather Professor Dumbledore, told me to go to the back of the train for a surprise. He had that mysterious twinkle in his eyes when he said it so I knew I would like it.

I looked around quick, making sure no one was looking then shrunk my things to pocket size. It was very early so not many people were here. Getting on the train I walked slowly to the back. For some reason I was nervous. I stopped in front of the last compartment. The person inside was not who I was expecting.

The person in front of me was older then when I last saw him. He had some scars and gray hairs within his light-brown hair but otherwise he was still the same. Grinning I tackled Remus into a hug. I had missed one of my best friends a lot. For the next little while we talked about what had happened since that fateful day so many years ago. When we got to the topic of Sirius he tensed. I could tell he hadn't realised Sirius was innocent yet so I let the topic drop. You see my best friend and Harrys' godfather Sirius Black recently escaped from a place called Azkaban. This place was like a jail for magical folk guarded by Dementors and surrounded by water. Not a nice place. Anyway, I also found out that Remus was going to be teaching DADA (also standing for defence against the dark arts) this year. I was so happy. We talked for a little longer until everyone started boarding. Remus decided he would "sleep". I didn't think he was actually going to but I let him anyway. I sat on the other side of the compartment and closed my eyes as well. Fifteen minutes later Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione walked into our compartment. For the longest time I just stared at Harry ( even though it was more like a few seconds). He had grown up so much and he was almost an exact replica of his father except for his eyes. They were Lilys. They were busy looking at Remus so before they noticed me I closed my eyes again and relaxed my tense shoulders.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" I heard Ron ask as they slid the compartment door closed. I noticed that they sat in the seats farthest away from us. I inwardly chuckled, but stayed silent waiting to hear the rest of this conversation.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" Hermione whispered back at him.

"How d'you know that?" Ron asked back. I bit my lip to keep from smiling as Hermione stated that his name was on the briefcase above his head. They then talked about what Remus was going to teach and a conversation that Harry seemed to have had with Mr and Mrs Weasley. It was after that they noticed me.

"Hey Hermione? Who d'you think she is?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. " she replied. Since she was sitting on my side, and was closest to me, I could feel her moving towards me. I figured I had better 'wake up' soon. After she looked at me, my clothes and the fact that I had no luggage she seemed to give up. Opening my eyes slightly I could see her slide back over towards the boys and shrug.

I announced my awakening with a yawn. I opened my eyes, rubbing them slightly and looked towards the three of them. I decided to introduce myself with a quick hi.

"Hi, I'm Alexandria Smith but I go by Alexa. You are?" I smiled and directed the question at the three of them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ronald Weasley," when Rons name was said he muttered a quick hello while his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry told me a little hesitantly. I could tell he didn't want the attention that came with his name. I just smiled and gave a slight wave. The three of them started talking about Hogsmeade and the treats there so I zoned them out. Only when the cart of food rolled by did I start paying attention again.

".... he hasn't died has he?"Ron said looking at Remus. I laughed slightly.

"No, no, he's breathing," Hermione whispered while she took some type of sweets from harry.

About mid-afternoon, three boys came to the door of our compartment. I recognized them as Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Draco was a pale blond boy while the other two were bigger boys. The happy mood in the compartment instantly dropped.

"Well look who it is," Draco said pulling open the compartment door, the other two flanking his sides. "Potty and the Weasel." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled at Malfoys attempt to get on their nerves. In my opinion, those two sounded like trolls and quite stupid but that's just me. At first it didn't work but that did not stop Draco.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?" A smirk played on his face as he said this. He seemed to really know how to push Rons buttons. Faster than I thought possible Ron stood up, knocking over Hermiones cat, Crookshanks's, basket and making Remus shift and make a noise. That seemed to draw Malfoys attention away from Ron and to Remus and me. He took a step back and asked who Remus was.

Before Harry could get up and reply I got up, took a slight step in front of Ron (out of habit of course), and replied.

"He's the new DADA teacher. I'm Alexa..._and you are_?" I said the last part a little forcefully and let the question hang in the air.

That cocky smirk of his was back once again. I could tell he was a little careful though because of Remus, and I had to smile at that.

"Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. Why don't you come sit with us, and get away from these... people." And I thought I had a hard time not slapping him before. If he would have said anything other than people I know I would not have been able to stop myself. Just like his father he is, but luckily not as bad.

"No I think I'm alright here. Walking around on a moving train makes me sick." What a lie that was.

Before he could reply, Remus snorted and shifted again. Now I knew for sure he was awake. That seemed to capture the Slytherins' attention again and the three of them left in a hurry. Ron and I sat down again and Hermione shot me a grateful smile. I nodded then looked out the window. Malfoy better watch what he says around me or else he's going to get it.

The three of them started talking again until the train slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Brilliant," said Ron getting up and trying to look past Remus and out the window, "I'm starving; I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said looking at the time.

I cut Ron off before he could say something.

"Were not," I said and got up walking to the door. Sticking my head out I noticed a lot of people doing the same thing. I backed up a little and all of a sudden all of the lamps went out and we were stuck in utter darkness. Well, they were since I could still see.

"What's going on?"Said Ron from somewhere behind me.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

Behind me I heard a squeaking noise as Ron wiped his hand across the window.

"There's something moving out there," he said.

The compartment door was suddenly flung open. Someone fell in and on top of Harrys legs. From what I could see with my enhanced vision it was Neville.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry-"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, trying to pull him up by his cloak. He wasn't having much luck so I reached over and did it myself.

"Harry is that you? What`s happening?"

"I don't know, sit down" harry replied. Hermione then added to the mess by stating she was going to talk to the driver. She didn't get very far because as soon as she was out the door I saw her bump into a girl that looked like Ron (must be Ginny) and heard two yelps of pain. They both did the 'who's there' thing and then came into the now over filled compartment. Everyone was saying ouch or making noise and it was really annoying me. Finally I snapped, and told everyone to shut up. It also happened to be at the same time Remus told them to be quiet. I cracked a half smile at that. We used to do that all the time, it bugged the hell out of Sirius.

Remus, or as I should be calling him, Professor Lupin, did a quick spell so it looked like he was holding a handful of flames. He slowly got to his feet and headed toward the door.

"Stay where you are." He said in a hoarse voice.

Before he could go any further a dementor was in front of him. Dementors are black hooded creatures that suck all the happiness out of you and leave you with your worst memories only. They particularly like my kind as we long lives, which mean more happiness for them to take and more negative things to stay.

I wasn't quite sure what was going on around me, it was all hazy and blurry. I knew what the dementor was doing though, it has happened to me before. I also knew that Harry was feeling the same thing cause I saw him fall to the floor. I heard something about Sirius and then saw a bright light in the background. The things taking over my thoughts were the screams. Memories upon memories were flying past. Lily, Neville's parents, Edward saying goodbye, Victoria's laugh, Bellatrix Lestranges laugh; everything, and they were on repeat. Then it was over and I could see everyone talking to Harry. I felt bad for him, having to hear his mothers scream. He doesn't know its her yet but he will eventually. **(Alex knows this because of her _knowing_ power)**

Professor Lupin (it's going to take a while to get used to that) broke up a chocolate bar for everyone to eat. He gave Harry and me a larger piece then everyone else and told Harry to eat it.

"What _was_ that?" Harry asked

"That was one of the dementors of Azkaban." replied Lupin. "Now I need to go speak with the driver, excuse me. And eat the chocolate, it'll help." He said and walked out.

Once he was gone everyone was looking at Harry again concerned.

"I don't get it... what happened?" Harry asked wiping sweat off of his face and pushing his glasses up.

"Well... that dementor thing stood at the door and looked around, and you- you-" Hermione didn't seem to be able to finish so Ron took over.

"I thought you were having a fit or something. I mean, you went rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching-"

"Professor Lupin walked toward the dementor and said 'none of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But it didn't move so he said something and a bright silvery thing shot out of his wand and the dementor flew, or rather, sort of glided away... "

"It was horrible," said Neville in a high voice. "Did you feel how cold it went when it came in? It felt like I'd never be cheerful again."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. I turned my gaze to Ginny, who was huddled in the corner, as she gave a sob. She didn't look so good. She was very pale and looked shaken up. Hermione went over to comfort her.

"It's called a Patronus charm." I stated. Everyone turned to look at me confused. Ginny looked a little relieved that I took the attention away from her. At least it worked.

"The silvery thing I mean. What Re- Professor Lupin said when he cast it was _Expectro Patronum_. It's a shield type spell thats used against dementors." Nobody said anything about it but that didn't really bother me

"Didn't any of you... fall off your seats?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"No.. but Ginny was shaking like mad..." replied Ron.

I could tell Harry was confused. Actually looking at him I noticed he was still shaky and pale. He looked a little bit weak too.

"He didn't poison the chocolate you know. It actually does help." I said to everyone. Then to Harry I whispered, "I've had it before. You'll feel a lot better, trust me. " He carefully took a bite, and once he did I could see a little color back in his cheeks.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," Remus said as he walked back in.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the sound of the train. When we got off the train I heard someone yelling. Looking over I saw a big guy with a brown beard and brown hair. Hagrid! I let a small smile make its way onto my face. I'm going to have to go talk to him sometime soon. Anyway, I followed after Hermione into a carriage. It smelled funny in here and I could tell Harry was getting annoyed with the looks Ron and Hermione were shooting at him once and a while. When we got out, we were met by Draco and his two followers.

"You _fainted_ Potter? You actually _fainted_?" Draco said smirking while his 'bodyguards' (as I'm now calling them) laughed loudly.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched. He looked like he was itching to punch something. If he does I hope its Malfoy.

"Did you faint as well? Did the scary dementor frighten you too?"

"Is there a problem?" said Remus getting out of the carriage next to us. Looking back at Malfoy, he seemed to be sizing Remus up. Then in a sarcastic voice he replied 'No- er- _Professor_', smirked and walked up the steps to the castle. That boy is gonna be digging himself his own grave if he keeps up with the comments when I'm around.

**So... Like it?** **I'm going to try and keep the chapters long from now on, if possible. Anyway, review please and thank you!!**


End file.
